1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to particle spreaders and more specifically it relates to a particle spreader system for efficiently evenly distributing particles (i.e. grain, seed, etc.) within a storage bin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Particle spreaders have been in use for years. Particle spreaders are utilized in many various storage bins, wherein one commonly utilized storage bin to secure substances is generally referred to as a grain bin. Typically, particle spreaders are utilized in grain bins to help evenly distribute substances (i.e. grain, seed, etc.) within the grain bin. The substances are generally dispensed within the grain bin through the peak or inlet of the bin and if a grain spreader is not utilized the substance generally piles higher in the middle then around the inner edges of the grain bin, thus resulting in a grain bin filled less than capacity.
The grain spreaders currently utilized generally require an electrical power source to operate. The grain spreaders also generally rotate, which in turn spreads the substances around the inner edges of the grain bin. There are also grain spreaders that do not utilize an electrical power source to rotate, but instead rotate utilizing the weight of the dispensing substance.
As with most mechanical or electrical devices, the more moving parts that the device includes the more chance for part failure, wherein replacing mechanical and electrical components generally leads to expensive repairs. It may also be difficult to service the grain spreader since the grain spreader is generally positioned at an upper end of the grain bin. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved particle spreader system for efficiently evenly distributing particle (i.e. grain, seed, etc.) within a storage bin.